The field of the disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for capturing and reading data using an electronic device. More particularly, the field of the disclosure relates to such electronic devices with a touch screen interface for automatically and dynamically adjusting a display size of an activation trigger operable to enable various operations of the data reader when the trigger is selected, such as reading optical codes, processing RFID tags, and/or capturing video and images, when the trigger is activated.
Optical reading systems are widely used to read data in the form of optical codes or other encoded symbols printed on various objects. These systems may be used in a wide variety of applications, such as inventory control and point-of-sale transactions in retail stores. Barcodes are just one example of the many types of optical codes in use today. The most common barcodes are one-dimensional or linear optical codes, where the information is encoded in one direction—the direction perpendicular to the bars and spaces. For example, one-dimensional (1D) barcode symbologies may include Code 128, Code 29, Interleaved 2 of 5, matrix 2 of 5, Universal Product Code (UPC), Extended Code 39, Code 93, UCC 128, Codabar, EAN/JAN, MSI, Zip+4, Pharmacode 39, RSS, Standard 2 of 5, Trioptic, DPBC POSTNET. Higher-dimensional optical codes, such as, two-dimensional matrix codes (e.g., MaxiCode) or stacked codes (e.g., PDF 417), which are also sometimes referred to as “two-dimensional barcodes,” are also used for various purposes. Based on the type of barcode label that is being used, an appropriate set of decoding parameters is used to accurately read and process the data.
Typically, a one-dimensional barcode label comprises a series of parallel dark bars of varying widths with intervening light spaces, also of varying widths. The information encoded in the barcode label is represented by the specific sequence of bar and space widths. Optical reading systems may employ an optical reader that illuminates the barcode label and detects light reflected from the bars and spaces of the code. One common optical reader is a flying spot scanner in which a source of illumination, such as a laser or LED, is moved across the barcode while a photodetector in the optical reader monitors the reflected or backscattered light. After the barcode data is received by the optical reader, the optical reader may decode the barcode data and store it or transmit it to another device for storage.
Another type of data reader is an imaging reader such as a CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS (complimentary metal oxide semiconductor) in which an entire line of the barcode image or a two-dimensional image of a scan region is focused onto a detector array. The imaging reader typically includes a light source to illuminate the barcode to provide the required signal response. Once the signal has been received for the entire read region, it may be processed and decoded.
Yet another type of data reader does not use optical barcodes, but instead reads electronic tags using radio waves, such as a radio-frequency identification (RFID) reader. An RFID system typically employs at least two components, a “transponder” or “tag” which is attached to a physical item to be identified, and a “reader” which sends an electromagnetic signal to the transponder and then detects a response. Typically, the reader emits an RF signal, which is received by the transponder, after the transponder comes within an appropriate range. In response, the transponder then sends its information via a modulated RF signal back to the reader. The reader detects this modulated signal, and can identify the transponder by decoding the modulated signal. After identifying the transponder, the reader can either store the decoded information or transmit the decoded signal to a computer or other device.
Currently, data reading and other electronic devices with multiple reading modes and action functions are available, where the devices are capable of capturing and decoding optical barcode labels and RFID tags, and may also have other suitable functions, such as capturing images or videos, providing a screen to capture signatures, and/or enabling voice or texting options. Such electronic devices may be useful in an environment where objects may contain mixed barcode symbology and RFID tags, such as in a retail store or packaging facility, or where there is a need for a multi-purpose electronic device that may also capture images or videos, or provide features for enabling phone calls or other functions.
Typically, such electronic devices include a physical trigger button arranged on the housing of the device to activate some device functions, and also include separate individual buttons or selectable icons for enabling and activating other functions of the electronic device. The present inventor has recognized certain disadvantages of such electronic devices. For example, providing a physical button or trigger on a touch screen electronic device tends to restrict the easy handheld use of the device and/or requires the device to be used in a specific orientation. In addition, a physical trigger button adds to the bulk and size of the device. Moreover, the position of the physical button on the data reader may be inconvenient for some users, such as users with smaller hands, or users that may be left-handed or right-handed.
Accordingly, the present inventor has recognized a need for an electronic reader device that includes a soft activation trigger selectable by touching a display of the reader device to quickly and easily enable a scanning or other function of the reader device. In addition, the present inventor has recognized a need for such a reader device where a display size and position of the activation trigger is automatically adjustable and adaptive to a particular operator to optimize a display area of the electronic reader device. Additional aspects and advantages of these and other embodiments will be apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings. It should be understood that the drawings depict only certain example embodiments and are not to be considered as limiting in nature.